Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to analyzing a troubleshooting log to determine a root cause of an issue.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One example of an information handling system is a server, which is typically dedicated to running one or more services as a host on a network. The advent of cloud computing in recent years has made the use of servers increasingly common. As a result, it is not unusual for hundreds, if not thousands, of servers to be deployed in a given data center. Historically, servers were locally managed by an administrator through a shared keyboard, video display, and mouse (KVM). Over time, remote management capabilities evolved to allow administrators to monitor, manage, update and deploy servers over a network connection.
One example of these capabilities is the use of a remote access controller (RAC), which is operably coupled to, or embedded within, the server and remotely accessed by an administrator via an out-of-band communication link. As an example, the Integrated Dell Remote Access Controller (iDRAC) from Dell, Inc. has its own processor, memory, network connection, and access to the system bus. Integrated into the motherboard of a server, it provides out-of-band management facilities that allow administrators to deploy, monitor, manage, configure, update, troubleshoot and remediate the server from any location, and without the use of agents. It is known to provide remote access controllers with a management application suite which enhance certain system management functionality of the remote access controller. For example, OpenManage Integration (OMI) for VMware vCenter (also referred to as Spectre) is a highly complex management application suite for System Management, which are integrated with a remote access controller such as the iDRAC, LifeCycle Controller (LC), OpenManage Server Administrator (OMSA), VMware vSphere Client, and Web Client.
The use of a RAC for remote management of a server in a data center can be advantageous. However, it can also present challenges. For example, once an issue is raised by the RAC, the issue often has too many possible points involved for determining the root cause. Currently, known management application suites such as OMI only provide users a method for collecting a Bundle Troubleshoot Log which is provided as a large zip file. However, this zip file contains many large log files (see the DVCPLog.png) including Application Logs, Third Party Logs, and others. Being able to trouble shoot an issue in this environment using the trouble shoot log is often difficult and time consuming.
Known analysis of the Bundle Troubleshoot Log is performed manually by IT support such as manufacturer support teams, International Product Support (IPS), as well as Developer support teams. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide more efficient support for issue analysis, knowledge base (KB) searching, and solution suggestion.